


"Guess you don't like fireworks...."

by Kit (KittheKarkles)



Series: The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone has a special ability/power/object, Flashbacks, Gen, Panic Attacks, Pretty sure I tagged this right, Tags May Change, This kinda sucks, Warnings May Change, i was p burnt out the whole time, mcyt - Freeform, this took 12 hours to write i get too distracted easily, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit
Summary: New Years Eve is usually a fun time, stay up late, have fun, and watch fireworks! It's all fun and games for everyone, well, everyone except Dream.
Series: The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	"Guess you don't like fireworks...."

“New Years Eve? Wait, that's tonight!?” Dream asked, his voice riddled with surprise, and a little bit of fear.  
  
“Uh, Yeah Dream? I thought I told you it was coming up like, last week.” Sapnap replied.  
  
Dream’s face paled slightly, but he attempted to keep his composure. He always _hated_ New Years Eve, for numerous reasons. Everyone always stayed up so late, and the fireworks, he hated the fireworks. But of course, every year, they were set off for hours, it was like a small personal Hell.  
  
Dream was snapped back into reality by Sapnap waving his hands in front of his face. “Earth to Dream, you alright dude?” Sapnap asked, looking slightly worried.  
  
“O-Oh, I’m fine. But uh, we aren’t...setting _off_ fireworks are we…?” Dream asked, hesitating a little.  
  
Sapnap patted Dream on the back. “Don’t worry, I made an excuse saying the village shop was out of stock.” he paused for a moment, before continuing, “The village will still be setting off their fireworks tonight though. We can’t do anything about that.”   


Dream had told Sapnap long ago about his firework fear, and to his surprise, he didn’t need to explain anything, he just got a hug and a promise to not set off fireworks near him. It was comforting, but Dream never had worked up the courage to tell the rest about his fear, he always thought they would make fun of him.  
  
“I’ll be fine,” Dream replied, faking a confident smile. He didn’t want to ruin the day for anyone, so he could just sit through it, it’ll be fine. “Besides, I want you guys to have fun tonight. Okay? I’ll be fine.” He walked off to join the rest of the group, as Sapnap and Dream had walked off from them to talk in private.  
  
“Hey Dream, have you ever watched fireworks?” A voice piped up when Dream walked back into the main area of their camp, he looked and saw that Tubbo had asked him the question.  


“Oh uh- Yeah...I have.” He said, and almost immediately regretted answering truthfully, as the floodgate of questions was piled on top of him.  
  
“What color were they, were they big? Small? Loud?” Tubbo asked, and Tommy even chimed in too. “I heard there were ones with shapes, is that true!?” Tommy asked, practically shouting the question.  
  
“Oh uh- I don’t really….remember. All I know is that they were...red I think. Red and green. Yeah. I think they were just normal ball shapes.” Dream said, lying through his teeth. He remembered all of the first time he saw fireworks, no matter how much he didn’t want to. So he just lied about the details, not wanting to have to remember them anymore.  
  
“Maybe we’ll see red and green ones Tommy!” Tubbo said, practically vibrating with excitement.  
  
“Jesus, if you two get anymore excited you’ll end up falling asleep before midnight, using up all that energy.” Techno chimed in, not looking up from sharpening his trusty axe. No one knew where Techno had gotten the axe, just that one day he came back with it, and more wood than a whole village would need, much less their small group.  
  
“They are _children,_ Techno, they never sleep.” Wilbur joked, and then he earned a mouthful from Tommy. “I AM NOT A CHILD!! I AM A BIG MAN WILBUR, A GROWN MAN-” Tommy shouted, before having his mouth covered by Tubbo.  
  
“Shush Tommy, the whole forest is going to hear you!” Tubbo said, restraining his laughter. Tommy however, just kept shouting about his manhood, albeit quite muffled. Dream restrained his laughter like Tubbo did, but actually failed.  
  
“Haha- Tommy you are like 16, you _are legally_ a child.” Dream said, in between laughing fits. He may not have had much knowledge about the law, but he knew that when you were 18 you were legally an adult. Tommy removed Tubbo’s hand from over his mouth and continued to rant.  
  
“Oh yeah Mr.Tea Kettle, and how old are you!? I bet you are still a child!” Tommy said, jokingly. But Dream however, paused. “ _Shit, how old_ ** _am_** _I?? I never knew my birthday….uh oh.”_ He thought, and Tommy noticed his pause. “Do- Do you not know how old you are Dream…?” He said, his tone more serious and less joking.  
  
“Uh….yeah...it was never really important? In the uh…in the End…” Dream trailed off for a moment, before continuing. “We never did this whole...birthday stuff.” Tubbo ran up and put his hands on Dream’s shoulders, looking him in the ‘eyes’. It was more the eyes of his mask, but it was around the same area his eyes actually were.   
  
“To pass the time until midnight, we are going to figure out when your birthday is gosh darnit.” Tubbo said, and proceeded to drag Dream over to a log, which has been sanded and turned into a bench of sorts. Dream just conceded and sat down, prepping for whatever this would bring.  
  
“Sapnap come here so you can help!” Tommy shouted, and Sapnap came over, a look of confusion on his face. “What are we doing..?” He asked, obviously confused.   
“Those two want to figure out my birthday.” Dream said, pointing at Tommy and Tubbo. “It's gonna be hard, considering _I_ don’t even know it.”  
Sapnap nodded and paused, thinking. “Well we met when I was...12. Do you remember how many years you were here before we met?”  
Dream sighed before talking. “4 seasons is one year right? That means I was here like...3 years before that.”  
Tubbo did the math in his head and answered. “So that would make it 10 years here since you are 19, right Sapnap?” Sapnap nodded a yes.  
“I think I’m older than you Sapnap, I remember being taller than you, and then you stopped being so short like, 2 years after we met.  
  
“So you are probably like...in your 20’s. Let's call it at 21?” Sapnap said. “Because going by that logic, you were probably around 14 when we met!”

“What about a day and month though? We can’t figure that out so...why not make it an important date to you Dream?” Tubbo asked.   
  
“August 12th. The day I met that dumbass.” Dream said, pointing at Sapnap. “Only reason I remember is because he didn’t shut up about it after 1 year of knowing him.” Dream chuckled. Sapnap did a mock gasp of hurt, “I am not a dumbass Dream! I am the _smartest_ person you know.”   
  
“You literally managed to set _a whole inn_ on fire. How does someone _so smart_ do that?” Dream deadpanned.   
“W-Well....uh…” Sapnap’s face turned red and he looked away, as everybody else tried to restrain their laughter at the ‘fight’.  
  
Time passed, and Sapnap and Dream kept bickering like a married couple, with Tommy and Tubbo laughing about it. Techno and Wilbur were napping so they could actually stay up later in the night, and Skeppy, Bad, and George were getting some good food from the nearby village, as it _was_ technically a holiday.  
  
“We’re back!” Bad called out, stepping into the clearing the group had declared their home. He carried a bag, which looked filled to the brim with pastries. Skeppy and George trailed behind, each of them carrying a bag with food containers. George had some classic burgers and fries, while Skeppy had some juice and chicken wings in his bag.  
  
Wilbur woke up when they had come back, and practically dragged Techno out of the sleeping bag so he could get his fries. They were still trying to figure out what the hybrid could stomach, and being sick on a celebratory day isn’t fun, so Techno decided to stick to potato dishes for the day.   
  
“Hey George, what time is it?” Dream asked, it had been a while since they finished eating, and everything had been decimated by the group, and the idle chit chat was getting slightly boring as they waited for midnight to strike. George rolled down his hoodie sleeve and checked the watch he had on. “11:55. Almost time!” Tommy and Tubbo’s heads shot up at hearing that.  
“Woo hoo! Fireworks! Fireworks! Fireworks!” both of them chanted, and Skeppy and Sapnap joined in with their chants. Dream anxiously twiddled his thumbs as the time where the fireworks would start launching came closer. He could do this, he would be okay.  
  
**_Boom!_** When the first firework was launched, Dream practically jumped out of his skin. He looked up and it was actually very beautiful, a combination of blues and purples. But the sound, god the sound, the explosion scared him. The frequency of the fireworks soon sped up, and so did the explosion sounds, Dream quickly stood up when no one was looking and just ran out from the camp, and slid down behind a tree.  
  
“You can do this...it’s just fireworks…” Dream whispered to himself, but as more fireworks exploded in the sky, sobs wracked his body as he remembered. He was a child, probably around 7. Another human had come into the End, with a crossbow loaded with those damned fireworks. So many of them were fired at the Dragon, some almost hitting him as he hid from the attacker. The explosions...the blood….were so ingrained in Dream’s memory. He hated thinking about it, and the explosions of the night just kept reminding him.  
  
“God damn it...I can’t- I can’t- please just stop-” Dream whispered between sobs as the fireworks kept going off. He felt a tiny nudge and glanced down to see Blob, the small familiar from his mask, attempt to help comfort by nuzzling into Dream’s cheek. It didn’t help at all, but the gesture was nice. Dream took off his mask so he could attempt to wipe away the tears that kept flowing, and then put his hands over his ears and put the hood of his hoodie up. Trying to keep that sound out.  
  
The memories kept replaying in Dream’s head as the fireworks went off in the distance. It was terrifying, Dream hated it. It happened every year, and he could never avoid it. Dream believed that with time it would just go away, but it felt like it got _worse_ every year.   
  
A snap of a branch had Dream’s head shoot up, to where he saw a silhouette coming closer to him. To Dream, it felt like with every step the figure took towards him, there was another explosion. _“Oh god, it's the crossbow person, I’m going to die- I’m going to die-”_ Dream thought, the figure crouched down and was extremely close to Dream, and in response, Dream practically just kicked their legs out from them, and backed closer into the tree he was leaning against.  
  
“Please don’t hurt me- Please don’t-” Dream said, in between his sobs.   
“Ow- Dream- Calm down. It’s just me. It’s Bad. Calm down.” Bad said, dusting himself off and sitting down properly in front of Dream. 

  
“Oh god- I hit you- I-I’m sorry-” Dream whispered, before flinching at a firework going off once more. “Hey- calm down, it's okay. Can I sit next to you?” Bad asked, calm as always. Dream hesitantly nodded, and Bad moved to sit next to Dream at the tree.  
  
“I noticed you were gone,and went to try and find you and...well….you are a mess. What’s wrong?” he asked, his gentle voice calming Dream down a little.  
  
“The- The fireworks…” Dream stammered, flinching as more kept exploding in the sky. “They remind me of things….” he trailed off, and Bad nodded.  
“You don’t need to talk about it, if it hurts too much, Dream.” Bad said, and Dream nodded. “Do you want a hug?” Bad asked, hesitating slightly. Dream practically launched himself into Bad, crying again as more fireworks went off. Bad just rubbed Dream’s back as an attempt to comfort him.   
  
Blob, just hopped off of Dream’s shoulder from where he was perched and trying his best to comfort Dream, and onto Bad’s shoulder and just looked at Dream, his expression never changed from the eerie smile, but his body language _did._ The small creature practically deflated as he looked at Dream, they looked sad.  
  
“Dream, next year I’ll make sure you have some ear plugs. I’m so...so sorry you’ve been going through this every year.” Bad murmured, after an uncomfortable silence between the two, only with the far away talking of the rest of the group, and the firework’s explosions.  
  
After a painfully long time, the fireworks died out, and Dream managed to calm down slightly. “Let’s go back to the group, they are probably worried. Okay Dream?” Bad asked, and Dream just nodded and stood up, albeit shakily. Blob hopped from Bad’s shoulder and onto Dream’s, falling into the hood of his hoodie. Dream nervously walked into the camp with Bad, with his mask off for once, he never particularly liked being seen with it off, but he didn’t have the energy or willpower to put it back on, and besides, his face was probably too puffy from crying for it to fit properly.  
  
“Dream! Bad! You both missed the firewor-” Tommy started shouting at them, before realizing that Dream looked like a mess, and Bad was still attempting to comfort him with his classic back rubs. “Wait...what happened?” Tommy asked, his voice filled with genuine concern and worry.   
  
“I-I don’t want to talk about it….” Dream said quietly, as he walked over to his sleeping bag, and just flopped on top of it, he was tired and drained, and practically fell asleep immediately upon hitting the soft material.  
  
“Don’t worry about it….if he wants to open up he will.” Bad said,coming up and patting Tommy on the shoulder. Tommy just nodded, and walked off to get himself set up to sleep, glancing at Dream from behind. He sighed.   
  
“Guess you don’t like fireworks….”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello im back with some pure word vomit.  
> Its one of those ideas that I thought of at like 1 am and then decided to write about it. That idea?  
> Well someone probably came to the End to murder the Dragon when Dream was a wee lad. Maybe with firework crossbows. So i just...turned it into some angst.  
> And yes. Dream didn't know his birthday. I also dont know if i did ANY of the weird age math right. I just bullshitted that part because I also had that idea and wanted to incorporate it into at least one fic. 
> 
> ps. I appreciate comments! They really do make my day! Even if its just a smiley face they make me really happy! :D


End file.
